<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fade Touched by Username101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886973">Fade Touched</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username101/pseuds/Username101'>Username101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username101/pseuds/Username101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>100% Self indulgent Cullen romance. Mainly sticking to canon but instead of one person coming out of the rift its two sibling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow slowly danced past the metal bars in the tiny window, high upon the wall. The torches on the walls burned weakly, so the main source of light were the dim rays of sunlight that pushed past a barrier of clouds. </p><p>My back rested against the hard stone of the prison, my arms and legs pressed tightly against my own body, shivering from the cold. I stared forward looking at my older brother’s soft breathing as he laid unconscious in the cell across from mine. He'd been out for several days already, and with each day that passed the knot of worry coiled and tightened against my insides, making me wonder if he was ever really going to wake up again. I took a deep breath and glanced at the soldiers standing guard, wondering just how experienced they'd be fighting against a mage should I try to make an escape.</p><p> When I’d first shown signs of being a mage, templars had turned up and dragged me away, kicking and screaming. My brother had infiltrated the templars, helped me escape and we'd been on the run since then, unable to stay anywhere for fear of being caught. Although being humans helped us blend in with most of the populations in cities, any kind of law enforcement presence made me tremble.</p><p>I heard the doors open and turned my attention to watch as the woman that seemed to be in charge, her name was Cassandra I think, enter, followed by a tall, bald elf with deeply furrowed brows. </p><p>“It's obvious it's somehow connected to the fade,” Cassandra was telling the elf man. “ we just don't know what it means or what it really is for that matter. We were hoping you could tell us more about it, Solas.” </p><p>The elf, Solas I assumed, entered my brother’s cell and knelt beside my brother’s sleeping figure. I heard him mumble a couple words of elven and sparks of magic drift off his hand before vanishing. Solas turned his attention back to Cassandra and spoke, </p><p>“I will have to run a couple of tests first, and will tell you what I can.” </p><p>Cassandra seemed displeased by this answer, but she gave a short nod nevertheless.  “Very well, I have duties to attend to in the meantime. Contact either Leliana, Cullen or myself as soon as you know anything.”<br/>
She turned heel and walked off without waiting for an answer. </p><p>I turned my attention back to my brother and watched Solas murmur multiple incantations and elven words for a while, before slowly moving closer, trying to figure out exactly what he was doing. He lifted my brother’s hand and swirled magic around it, studying its strange new green glow. </p><p>“Is he going to be alright?” I whispered, half afraid of any answer he might give me. </p><p>Solas didn’t bother looking up at me. “I do not know.” </p><p>I exhaled, frustrated, and tried again. “What do you think caused that mark on his hand? That's not normal magic, from what I know.” </p><p>~ “You're worried about him- he's your brother I presume from matching features?” </p><p>“Yes...his name is Adam you know.” </p><p>~ “ Your worry is only natural. I'm afraid, however, that I do not know much about the mark on his hand, and therefore cannot answer many questions at the time.” </p><p>I sighed and pressed back against the wall, watching. </p><p>Time stretched, impossibly long, the light in the cells growing dimmer and dimmer as the day wore away into the night. The temperature continued to drop, my breaths coming out as small clouds in front of me, and my whole body started to shake. I glanced at the guards once more, wondering if I'd be allowed to conjure up any flames or if they'd consider it aggression and immediately attack. I decided not to risk it, I was on thin ice already and didn't want to make things worse.</p><p> I tried to shift my attention back to Adam and Solas, but my focus blurred and dissolved as I faded into sleep. </p><p>I dreamt of feelings. They looked like normal people, and they danced and spun around me, teasing and dancing, it felt like they were toying with me. </p><p>No… not that.</p><p> They wanted to play with me. </p><p>I grabbed the hands of curiosity, a gender less person with beautiful amber eyes and an orange formal suit jacket. They spun me around, laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh as well before being handed off to a lady with long, dark flowing hair and a light blue dress, as well as a man with a deep green outfit and dark chestnut hair:  sadnesses and worry. </p><p>The two danced with me as well, but they spun me around faster, and faster, to the point where I could no longer do anything except let them take control. </p><p>And the two then passed me along to more feelings, all of them shoving and pushing me from one way to another until it was all a blur. Each one of them felt stronger than the one before and they all grew around me, their respective colors and beings almost completely overwhelming and all consuming. </p><p>I woke to the sound of a rough voice cursing nearby.<br/>
“Andraste’s tits! This lady’s going to freeze to death! Can no one really get her a coat or a blanket?”</p><p>I opened my eyes to find that the cell next to mine had now been occupied by a dwarf. He wore a fancy red silk shirt that left most of his chest open for display, as well as a chain necklace and two earrings. A twisted, broken nose told the story of someone who'd seen many fights but his eyes seemed kind and he had laugh lines around them. </p><p>I blinked up at him slowly before realizing he'd been talking about me. </p><p>One of the guards snapped back at him. “She and her brother are the only survivors of the conclave, that means they were involved somehow- she can freeze to death for all I care about.” </p><p>The reply seemed to anger the dwarf very much and he opened his mouth to reply before being interrupted by a new voice. </p><p>“What is going on here?” Knight Commander Cullen walked in. My hand flew to the scar I had across my right cheek, remembering the cruel treatments of the templars. I recognized him from the time I'd been forced to live in the circle. I had never crossed paths with him directly before, only ever seeing him as he made his way across our tower or heard his name mentioned in delivered orders, but the men under his command had been cruel and unforgiving, using any excuse they could find to beat and hurt any mages under their command, myself included. My hands clenched into fists, trying to hide the trembling. </p><p>“Your guards are refusing to give this poor lady here some blankets. Look at her! She's two heartbeats from turning into an ice statue!” The dwarf’s words grasped Cullen’s attention and turned it in my direction, his amber eyes taking me in for the first time. I swore I saw a hint of emotion flash across his eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. Fear swelled within me, had he somehow recognized me? What would he do with me now that there were no towers to send me back to? Take away my magic and me tranquil? Execute me? I pulled my arms to clench my stomach, fighting the need to vomit. </p><p>Cullen folded his arms across his chest and gave the guards a stern look that would make anyone shake in their boots. “Well then?” He sneered, “Go get blankets for her and for Varric here- now! Makers breath, we’re not monsters.” </p><p>One of the guards immediately apologized as she left, and Cullen’s gaze turned back to me. The angry expression he'd shot at his guards faded and he was left once again with a blank expression, one that I could have almost confused for worry or softness. “Are you alright?” </p><p>His reaction gave me pause, I was completely shocked to find an absence of the disdain his templars had held towards myself and other mages. I nodded and looked away. </p><p>A pause hung in the air, almost like he was looking for more words to say. He exhaled, and I heard the sound of a door unlocking. “Come on Varric, Cassandra wants to talk to you.” </p><p>There was a heavy sigh from the dwarf, apparently called Varric, beside me. “Of course she does.” I glanced back up to watch the both of them go. </p><p> </p><p>The guard came back moments later. She threw a blanket at me and I caught it with a grunt. I quickly unfolded it and wrapped it around myself, clutching tightly. I buried my head against my knees, trying to gather as much warmth as I could when an idea hit me. </p><p>I sneaked a peak up at the guards, they'd returned to their posts and didn't seem to be paying any more attention to me than usual. I bowed my head back and clasped my hands together, shielding from their view by my knees and blanket. I took a deep breath and gathered up as much strength and focus as I could and felt magic flow through me. I'd have to be extremely careful to keep the flames as small as I could without setting the blanket or anything else in fire.</p><p>I let my own flames warm me up for a couple of minutes before I extinguished them and turned my attention back to Solas and my brother. </p><p>Solas was still investigating whatever was in Adam’s hand, clearly lost in thought. I thought about asking him more questions, but I fought off the urge and settled for simply watching instead. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A while later Varric was escorted through the door and back into his own prison cell. He sat down on his bed, looking weary and frustrated, but unharmed. </p><p>“You okay?” I asked him. </p><p>He turned back to me with a half smile. “Funny I was about to ask the same of you.” </p><p>~”Thank you for the blanket.” </p><p>“It's no problem at all. I know Cullen myself and I know for a fact he wouldn't want anyone under him treated unkindly.” He seemed to be directing these words at the guards, who in turn shuffled uncomfortably under his scrutiny. </p><p>-”You know Knight Commander Cullen?” </p><p>“Well he's not Knight Commander anymore, he left the templars. But, yeah, believe it or not we actually fought together back in Kirkwall.” </p><p>I frowned. ~ “If you guys are friends why are you in a cell.” </p><p>Varric laughed at this. “Well I wouldn't exactly call us friends, he's more like a friend of a friend. Right now everyone is looking for said friend and they all think I know where he is.” I fought back the urge to ask more about his friend and his relationship to Knight Commander Cullen, I imagined that if he didn't want to share information to Cassandra and Cullen directly, he certainly wouldn't want to share it with their guards. A couple of moments passed in silence before he spoke again. “I’m Varric by the way.” He stretched his hand out from between the bars that separated us. </p><p>“I’m Lyssa” I grabbed his hand and shook it. </p><p>~ “So Lyssa, they say you fell from the sky, fell right out of the fade. What really happened in the Conclave?” </p><p>I sighed in frustration. ‘What really happened in the Conclave?’ was a question that had spent the last few days rattling around my skull. “...I… I don't know I can't remember. I know I went there with my brother to see how things would turn out- if peace between mages and templars could really be achieved and what that would look like. The next thing I know I woke up here.” </p><p>“That will get you every time. Should've spun a story; it's more believable and less prone to premature execution.” </p><p>I chuckled for a bit but the words ‘premature execution’ hung in the air, suffocating. I brought a hand up to my throat. </p><p>Sensing my unease, Varric spoke again. “They’re not like that- Cullen and the lot. I don't think they'd let an innocent person die, not if they could help it.” </p><p>I offered a half smile before turning away and focusing once more on creating small flames to warm myself up. I don't know how much time passed before I fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning I woke to find everyone but the guards gone, I looked around wildly,  making sure my eyes were not playing tricks on me. I stood up and wrapped my fingers against the cold metal bars of my cell. “W-where is Adam?! What happened to him? Is he ok?” </p>
<p>The guards looked at each other and one of them actually turned to smirk at me, clearly enjoying seeing me in a panicked state. I rattled the door. </p>
<p>“Where the fu-” </p>
<p>The door flew open and Cassandra walked in, Adam following close behind. I moved towards him, looking for any wounds or signs of distress. He seemed as relieved to see me as I was to see him.</p>
<p>“Adam! Thank the Maker you're alright.” </p>
<p>Cassandra ordered the guards to open my cell. As soon as they did, I jumped out and hugged Adam. He was tall for a human, always standing a head or two above other humans around him and I had to stand on my tiptoes to get my hands properly around him.</p>
<p>“Hey I'm ok. Don't go worrying too much, alright?” He patted my back before pulling away. “They think this thing on my hand can help close the tear in the sky… I want to help if I can. Meanwhile you will stay here-” </p>
<p>~ “No!” The worst flew out of my mouth by themselves. “No of course not I’ll go with you- like I always do.” </p>
<p>Instead of replying, Adam looked at Cassandra, who in turn had a frustrated expression. She looked like she was about to say no, so I started protesting once again, looking for reasons to let me go with them. Clearly in a hurry, and not in the mood to argue, Cassandra agreed and we were on our way up the mountain top. </p>
<p>We met up with Solas and Varric halfway up the mountain. </p>
<p>I'd been told of demons before, warned about them and their possessions in the tower, but seeing them right in front of you lashing out with long claws was a completely different thing. </p>
<p>Adam on the other hand didn't hesitate for even a second, raising his sword and shield while running towards the nearest demon. Seeing his bravery made me gather some of my own and I started blasting fire at any demons that came near me or Adam. </p>
<p>Solas grabbed Adam’s hand and raised it towards the rift, a flash of green lightning struck out towards the tear and after a blinding light it was gone. I paused once again to make sure there weren't any more demons around before approaching where Solas, Verric, Cassandra and Adam were talking to each other. </p>
<p>They were talking about going to the bigger rift, further up the mountain, hopeful Adam would be able to close it. </p>
<p>I swallowed hard and stared up at the sky, taking in the tear for the first time. So many questions buzzed around my head; did someone actually make it? Could it be some sort of natural disaster? Perhaps some sort of demon or spirit on the other side that pushed too hard? </p>
<p>I was shaken away from my thoughts as I realized the others were running, already making their way towards the mountaintop. I swallowed hard and followed.  </p>
<p>The bigger rift spewed out even bigger demons, and Adam still seemed completely unphased taking hits from a gigantic demon like it was nothing. I tried staying back, avoiding blasts of purple lightning that lashed out from the pride demon. As we fought, voices called out from the rift… our voices. Did our memories get somehow trapped in the fade? </p>
<p>Adam raised his hand against the rift again, brilliant emerald lighting and sparks cascading out only this time they seemed to push back on him. Adam fell down on his knees, straining against the power of the rift. I started to run towards him but Cassandra grabbed me by the shoulder.</p>
<p> “It's not safe!” She shouted into my ear, her voice almost completely drowned out by the sounds of the rift. </p>
<p>~ “I don't care!” I attempted to free myself once more but Cassandra was taller and much stronger, pulling me back without any true effort. I started to pound my fists against her, seconds away from summoning fire, when the rift closed and Adam fell forward, completely limp. </p>
<p>Cassandra finally let me go and I rushed to his side, trying to see if he was ok. I frantically searched for any wounds that might need immediate healing when I felt a hand on my shoulder.</p>
<p>“He's alright.” Solas said, “He's just spent and needs some rest.” </p>
<p>I gave a grunt and tried to lift Adam up by myself but soldiers came up and took him away instead, I followed behind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I spent most of the way back in silence while the others spoke with each other. </p>
<p>I tried to focus on my path, making sure I didn't slip on ice or trip with branches or rocks; however, my mind kept wandering back to thoughts about the fade, and the rifts. I picked up my pace and caught up with Solas, who also seemed deep in thought, staring at Adam, probably wrestling with questions of his own. </p>
<p>I cleared my throat to catch his attention, “You're Solas right?” </p>
<p>~ “Ah yes I do apologize, I got caught up with everything I forgot to have a proper introduction. You know my name but I'm afraid I do not know yours.” </p>
<p>“I'm Elyssa, but Adam calls me Lyssa… you can call me Lyssa too… if you want.” </p>
<p>~ “A pleasure to meet you, Lyssa.” </p>
<p>“Would you mind if I ask you some questions?” My curiosity seemed to amuse him, and he replied with a nod and a small smile. “How do you know so much of the fade?” </p>
<p>~ “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade, far beyond the experience of any circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I first intended to ask Solas of whatever was in Adam’s hand but the more we talked the more I wanted to ask him about; he seemed to have endless knowledge not just about the world around us but about the fade as well. I got lost in his stories about kind spirits and fallen empires that I barely registered when we reached camp.</p>
<p> I blushed at the realization, remembering how much my parents had scolded me growing up, telling me that no one liked to be nagged or interrogated to such extent. I apologized, which earned me another half smile. </p>
<p>“Whatever for?” He asked. </p>
<p>~ “Asking too many questions and bothering you too much.”</p>
<p>“I quite enjoyed our conversation, not many are as thoughtful and interested in the fade as you are. I am always happy to share whatever knowledge I have.” </p>
<p>This time I was the one that smiled, excited by the prospect of learning more about the fade. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We all parted ways while I followed the soldiers that carried Adam to a small cabin. They set him down on a bed and a healer came in to check up on him. I sat down besides him for a while, glad to now be in a warmer environment. He's just spent and needs some rest. Solas’s voice echoed in my mind but did nothing to lessen my worry. I started thinking more about the fade and how amazing it must be there from the way Solas described it. </p>
<p>I was lost in thought for long hours before I saw Cassandra walk by on the corner of my eye. I looked back at Adam, wondering if I could make it back before he'd awaken. I went outside looking for Cassandra and found her hacking away at some training dummies. </p>
<p>I stopped for a second watching the way she moved. She was bold and direct with her moves, making the poor dummy jerk one way and another. She took a leap and swung her sword down as she landed, decapitating the dummy in the process. </p>
<p>I reconsidered going back to the cabin where Adam laid unconscious and making it my new life goal to stay away from her and avoid her anger at all costs. </p>
<p>I took a deep breath, summoning whatever bravery I had left and walked up to her, careful to avoid other training soldiers around me. </p>
<p>“Seeker Cassandra?” I remembered the way Varric had addressed her back in the mountain, and decided to use the title since it seemed more formal. “May we have a moment?”</p>
<p>Cassandra held her attacks and turned to me, lending me her attention. </p>
<p>I swallowed once again. I had never been very good at talking to others, Adam had almost always been there to approach others first and deal with them in my stead. He was much more charismatic and everyone seemed to like him better so I didn't mind hanging back and listening. </p>
<p>However, Adam wasn't here, and this wasn't his responsibility anyway. </p>
<p>“I wanted to apologize for...hitting you back at the rift. You were trying to help and I did not appreciate that. It was unworthy of me.” </p>
<p>~ “It is quite alright, I understand the urge to help your loved ones no matter what. Furthermore, it is I who should be apologizing. I believe you and your brother are innocent, I misjudged you in the beginning. I cannot afford to be so careless again.”</p>
<p>“It wasn't like you had no reason to suspect us.” Satisfied with my apology, I was about to turn away when I stopped. “Cassandra...what will happen to my brother and I now? Will you trial me as an apostate? Send me elsewhere?”</p>
<p>~ “No. your brother seems to be our only hope at closing the rifts at the moment, and I understand you two are close. I will not separate you. Anything beyond that, I do not know. I can only pray that The Maker will show me the right path.” </p>
<p>I nodded and let go of a breath, feeling the knot of worry loosen in the pit of my stomach. I excused myself, heading back to the cabin. I found myself distracted once again and barely noticed that I had walked too close to training soldiers. I barely had time to react when a sword swung dangerously close to my face I jumped back only to smash against someone. </p>
<p>I lost my footing and was about to tumble to the ground when I felt an arm grip my own and pull me in. </p>
<p>I looked up to find Cullen’s face inches away from my own. I stared at him, still reeling, feeling like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. “You should be more careful.” He spoke like he too had been out of breath. </p>
<p>The moment passed and I took a step back, gathering myself. “My apologies, I will be more careful in the future.” </p>
<p>He nodded and loosened his grip on my arm. “I’m afraid we didn't get a proper introduction earlier- I'm Cullen,” He said. </p>
<p>~ “I know.” My words came out a bit harsher than I intended. “I was in the same tower as you were a while back, Knight Commander Cullen.” </p>
<p>He seemed caught off guard and I took this moment to walk away, absolutely dumbfounded by the audacity I had speaking that way to a Templar… or former templar at least.</p>
<p>I ate at the tavern and spent most of the day by Adam’s side, eventually passing out still sitting in the chair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW mentions of violence. (hitting, blood)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke the next morning to find Adam was still asleep. I looked out the window and was surprised to see it was close to noon. I took another glance towards Adam before leaving the cabin. </p><p>The change in temperatures felt like being shoved against a stone wall, I gasped a little and immediately started rubbing my hands together, trying to warm them up. Glancing across the way, I spotted Varric drinking by a fire and wondered exactly how he'd survived this long with only a silk shirt- especially one that left most of his chest unprotected. </p><p>I fully intended to walk past Varric towards the tavern, but he waved me over and we ended up chatting.</p><p>“How in the void are you not freezing?” I asked. </p><p>~ “What can I say it's just one of my many, many  talents.” He winked before taking a pause and looking back at the fire, shaking his head. “I still can't believe a person could be physically inside the fade and live- let alone two. If this is all the maker winding us up, I hope there's a damn good punchline coming. You might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I've written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I've seen that. But the whole in the sky? That's beyond heroes. We're going to need a miracle.”</p><p>His words dragged my attention back to the gigantic hole in the sky. I stared at it for a couple of seconds, wondering just what dared lie beyond, before remembering my place, and offering Varric my attention once more. “So you're a writer?” </p><p>“I'm a businessman. My family has a seat in the Dwarven Merchants Guild. Merchants buy and sell goods. Businessmen buy and sell stores. In my spare time, I manage a spy network. And occasionally I write books.” </p><p>~ “What kind of books do you write?”</p><p>“I've tried my hand at a few genres. My crime serials are my most popular. I started a romance serial once but to be honest I don't have a knack for romances. Most of my stories end in tragedy. Probably that says something unfortunate about me personally.” </p><p>I chuckled. “Cup half empty kind of man, uh?”</p><p>We chatted for a while and he told me a bit about how he was from Kirkwall and a fantastic tale about how he acquired his crossbow Bianca- which at one point involved tearing it from a dead person’s arms. When I saw Solas passing by I excused myself and followed after, hoping to ask more about the fade when an elven servant stopped me, informing me that Adam had awakened and was speaking with Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine and Cullen in the war room. I thanked her and immediately made my way over. </p><p>As I walked in chancellor Roderick was in the process of storming out, angrily grumbling under his breath. I slipped into the war room as the door closed, hoping to avoid anyone’s attention as Cassandra and Leliana explained about something called the inquisition, and their goals to close the breach. </p><p>“Help us fix this, before it's too late.” Cassandra said, extending a hand towards Adam, who in turn shook it and nodded. By the Maker what has Adam gotten us into. </p><p>I looked around the room to notice Cullen staring at me, when we made eye contact the harsh tone I had used against him came back to me and I wondered if he was annoyed or even angered by my presence. I quickly glanced away, trying to stop my cheeks from burning. Perhaps I should apologize to him. But then I thought back to my time in the circle. </p><p>To being held by the scruff of my shirt as I was shoved against a wall, and a sharp knife being held horribly close to my eye. ‘Disgusting. All of you. Fucking mages. All you ever do is hurt others- destroy everything around you.’ Fists hammered against my stomach and then against my face once I'd double over to catch my breath. I can’t breathe. I can't breathe. I can't-</p><p>“Are you alright?” A polite voice with a thick accent pulled my attention back to the world around me. I nodded and pretended to cough, gathering myself. I looked around to notice everyone had taken a pause to stare at me and my cheeks burned even hotter. I looked at the dark skinned woman with a golden shirt that had spoken, and offered a small smile. </p><p>Everyone returned to their conversation. </p><p>“May I present commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.” Said Cassandra. </p><p>~ “Such as they are. We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through.” He directed his attention at Adam this time. </p><p>“This lady Josephine Montiliet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.” Cassandra continued, indicating towards the woman that had asked if I was alright. Josephine gave a small bow and warm smile.</p><p> “And of course you all know sister Leliana.” Cassandra directed our attention towards a red headed woman standing in the corner with a hood drawn over her head. It took me a second but I recognized her from the previous day, she'd fought demons at our side. </p><p>~ “My position here involves a degree of…” Leliana started speaking before being interrupted by Cassandra. </p><p>“She is our spymaster.”</p><p>~ “Yes. Tactfully put Cassandra.” </p><p>Adam gave a polite nod towards all of them. “Pleased to meet you all.” </p><p>I listened carefully as the conversation turned into an argument. Cassandra and Leliana wanted to bring in the mages to further power the mark while Cullen insisted templars were much better suited for the task. </p><p>“I was a Templar.” Said Cullen. “I know what they're capable of.” </p><p>I tensed at the words and pulled my hands behind my back, trying to hide how tightly they clenched and how wildly they shook. Definitely not apologizing. I focused on breathing steadily and trying not to draw any further attention towards myself. It took me a couple of minutes but I managed to draw my attention back to the scene at play. </p><p>Leliana was talking about a Chantry sister who could help The Inquisition. It appeared Adam and I were going to the Hinterlands to talk to her and try to spread word of the inquisition. And with that everyone spilled out of the room. Cullen paused like he wanted to say something else, but he gave Adam a quick glance and decided to walk away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As we made our way down the hall I glanced up at Adam. He seemed vibrant with life and even a bit excited. I tilted my head. </p>
<p>“You're enjoying this?” I asked.</p>
<p>~ “You make it seem like a bad thing.” His reply led me to continue staring up at him. “Look, this is my time to prove myself. To do something good, help make the world a better place. I feel… I feel like this is what I was meant to be; The Herald of Andraste.” </p>
<p>I raised my eyebrows but said nothing else, turning to look at our path once again. </p>
<p>“Oh come on,” He nudged me with his elbow as he spoke. “This is the best thing that's happened to us in a long while. We don't have to be on the run anymore! You can use this opportunity to make friends, meet people. Who knows you might even find someone to fall in love with.” </p>
<p>I blushed at his last comment. “I do not need any new friends and I most certainly do not need love.” </p>
<p>~ “Oh come on loosen up a little- live a little!” </p>
<p>Before I knew it we'd arrived at the tavern where Adam led us to a table already occupied by Varric and a couple of soldiers. We ordered food and drinks and started talking to Varric and the others. I made a couple of comments here and there but was overall content with letting Adam take over the conversation.</p>
<p>I stared at him as he spoke. He had a huge grin and he laughed loudly and often. </p>
<p>As time went on I kept thinking of his words ‘this is the best thing that's happened to us in a long while’ and wondered if he resented me for being the reason we had to leave home. I hadn't cared too much about having to be on the run, moving from place to place never staying anywhere for long; but it had never occurred to me that perhaps Adam cared. Make friends, meet people. These were things that Adam had never gotten the chance to do. </p>
<p>‘All you ever do is hurt others.’</p>
<p>The templar’s voice crawled up from the back of my mind.  </p>
<p>I was pulled away from my thoughts by Adam tapping me on the shoulder. </p>
<p>“Come on,” he said. “Let's go get some armor!” </p>
<p>I don't think I had ever seen him as excited as he was in that moment. </p>
<p>Adam had learnt to fight mostly in the streets, always getting into fights and all sorts of problems when we were kids, and later on as he defended us from bandits or people that hated mages. I'd also noticed he picked up some moves, like the use of a shield, from the time he infiltrated the Templars.</p>
<p>I had never stopped to think that perhaps Adam enjoyed fighting. </p>
<p>I shivered and rubbed my arms, trying to keep myself warm as I waited for the blacksmith to finish getting Adam’s measurements. My gaze moved to where the soldiers trained. I didn't think I'd ever understand how someone enjoyed fighting. </p>
<p>As I watched, my eyes moved with a mind of their own and landed on Cullen who was currently pacing back and forth shouting instructions as he trained the new recruits. My thoughts drifted to the way he'd caught me instead of letting me fall and the way he'd looked at me back when I was in a cell. ‘Are you alright?’ He had sounded genuinely concerned at the time. </p>
<p>I continued to stare at him as I tried to figure out his intentions. Can you ever truly stop being a Templar?</p>
<p>I made a small sound in the back of my throat as I noticed he'd paused and was staring right back at me.</p>
<p> I quickly tried to look away and act like nothing had happened. I pretended to pay attention to the blacksmith as he talked about armor and weapons for a couple of minutes before sneaking a glance back at Cullen. He’d gone back to helping train the recruits. </p>
<p>I sighed and waited for Adam to finish talking to the blacksmith before we both headed back to the cabin. I was about to enter when an elven servant stopped me. </p>
<p>“Lady Josephine sent me, I am to show you to your quarters.” I glanced a look at Adam who winked and entered the cabin.</p>
<p>“See you tomorrow sis.” He said before closing the door. </p>
<p>I rolled my eyes and followed to a cabin by the tavern. I thanked the elven servant and went in.</p>
<p>There was a fireplace that was already lit and the bed had blankets that were extremely warm and soft. I released a sigh and sank into bed, kicking my boots off in the process. I was asleep in seconds. </p>
<p>I was laying on the ground as I stared up at the sky, watching as snow slowly drifted down. A snowflake landed on the top of my nose, making me giggle at the sensation. A shadow obscured my view of the sky and it took me a second to get my eyes to focus on it. </p>
<p>Beautiful amber eyes and a beautiful orange formal suit jacket. </p>
<p>I started for a couple seconds before I let them pull me up. </p>
<p>I expected to start dancing again but instead they hooked their arm under my own and started leading me away. </p>
<p>‘Where are we going?’ I asked. </p>
<p>A smile flashing my way was the only reply I received. </p>
<p>We kept walking until I saw a figure on the horizon. They were far away and it was hard to see their features. </p>
<p>‘Who is that?’ I asked, but as I turned I realized there wasn't anyone beside me anymore. </p>
<p>I started walking towards the figure. </p>
<p>‘Hello?’ I watched as the figure started to turn towards me.</p>
<p>I woke up to a loud pounding on the door. I grunted and took a second to rub my eyes before opening the door. </p>
<p>Adam stood on the other side, he reached down to pat my head. “Good morning sleepy head!” He beamed. How is anyone this cheerful so early in the morning?</p>
<p>Adam let himself into the cabin, inspecting the space. <br/>“Hurry up then we don't want to miss breakfast. I'll wait for you at the tavern.”  He patted my head once more before walking out. </p>
<p>I sighed, got ready and headed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I got to the tavern Adam was already talking to other people. I fought the urge to go back and curl up in my bed before grumbling over. </p><p>Adam was exchanging fight stories with soldiers, talking about the time we’d accidentally taken refuge from the rain in a bear den. He proudly stood, lifting his shirt to display three jagged lines across his abdomen. The soldiers laughed and cheered, absolutely enthralled by the story. I tried keeping up with the jabs and jokes but after a while I let my mind drift, thinking about the fade. </p><p>Before I knew it, everyone was gathering their things and leaving. </p><p>“Are we leaving to find mother Giselle today?” I asked Adam, trying to keep pace with his long strides.</p><p>~ “Tomorrow. I wanted to train a bit today, there are so many accomplished fighters around I want to learn as much as I can from them.” He stretched his arms as we made our way towards where all the soldiers were training. </p><p>I could make Cassandra out in the same spot as before, this time she had replaced the training dummy with a fellow soldier. He looked determined but I could tell he was also a bit scared. I chucked a bit at the way his eyes widened with fear when Cassandra lounged at him. </p><p>She wrapped her arms around him, taking him to the ground as she did. As soon as they slammed down, she came up only to bring her training shield railing against the poor man’s face. He tapped out after that. </p><p>I was surprised to see Adam approach, he seemed to be trying to take the fallen soldier's place. This should be good. This time I started focusing more on their moves, the way they reacted to one another, trying to analyze their styles and reflexes. </p><p>You could tell Cassandra was much more experienced but Adam seemed to be holding himself pretty well considering his lack of formal training. </p><p>I jumped a bit when I heard someone clearing their throat beside me. It was Cullen. </p><p>“Miss Trevelyan.”</p><p>My only reply was a curt nod as I turned back to watch Adam and Cassandra. </p><p>“Could I borrow your attention for a bit?” </p><p>I paused, trying to conjure up polite ways of declining,  but ended up turning to look at him. </p><p>“I feel we got off on the wrong foot, so to speak. As a Templar-” he rubbed the back of his head, clearly frustrated, at a loss of words. “Look I… I know the relationship between templars and mages is… complicated to say the least and I understand your mistrust towards templars. I just-” Cullen paused, and cursed under his breath before releasing a breath. “I left the Templars for a reason. Mages were treated unfairly, and I joined the Inquisition to set things right. I hope you'll allow me the chance to do so with you as well. I'd hate for there to be any… resentment between us.” </p><p>I stared at him as he finished talking. I tilted my head, trying to discern if his words were genuine before finally nodding and offering my hand. </p><p>“I'm Elyssa Trevelyan.” </p><p>He stared at me for a couple seconds, surprised, before taking my hand in his. </p><p>“Cullen Rutherford.” It was then that he smiled, and I couldn't help but smiled back. He held my hand for a heartbeat longer, before sliding his fingers away from mine. “So you're from the Free Marches?” </p><p>I opened my mouth to reply when a soldier came up. “Commander, Captain Rylen wishes to speak with you.” </p><p>Cullen paused for a moment, looking like he was heavily considering telling the soldier to go bother someone else. He sighed, and excused himself. I couldn't help but watch as he walked away. </p><p>I stared at Adam and Cassandra fighting for a while longer before deciding to walk away. I went looking for Solas and found him outside his cabin, his brows furrowed and his attention drawn towards the rift. </p><p>When he saw me he offered a polite smile and a nod. </p><p>I said “Hello.” </p><p>His frown deepened for a second and he tilted his head, as if trying to recall something. </p><p>“Is something wrong, Solas?” </p><p>He quickly composed and shook his head. </p><p>~ “What can I do for you?” </p><p>“I was hoping you could tell me more about the fade.”</p><p>~ “I've journeyed deep into the fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten.”</p><p>“What do you mean, ruins and battlefields?”</p><p>~ “Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits. They press against the veil, wearing the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places, I go deep into the fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen.”</p><p>“Is this something only mages can do? And do you have to train for it?”</p><p>~ “Most people have the ability to go into the fade in dreams. Dwarves cannot dream therefore they cannot enter the fade through dreams.”</p><p>“Why do spirits press against the veil in places with blood or history?” </p><p>~ “Why do you want to know about the fade?”</p><p>“Curiosity I suppose…. oh. Right. So they're just like us then? They're just people but on the other side? They have curiosity and fears and joys just like us?” </p><p>He smiled at this and started explaining. I sat on the short wall outside his cabin, my legs childishly dangling and tapping against the wall as I intently listened to Solas. We talked for a while and before I knew it the sun was rolling over the horizon. I hadn't even noticed the way our breaths had started to cloud as we spoke, or the way my hands shook. </p><p>“So if a spirit encounters feelings that it's not used to- a spirit of honor feeling pride for example- that's when it turns into a demon? When they don't understand the world around them they… lash out?” I was lost in thought when I heard a voice shouting my name.</p><p> I looked back to see Adam jogging towards me. </p><p>“Hey,” his hair was wet, like he'd recently taken a bath. “I've been looking all over for you.” </p><p>I jumped down from the wall and looked at Solas, frustrated that I couldn't keep asking questions. I thanked him for his time, said goodbye and followed Adam to the tavern. </p><p>“Did you spend all day with Cassandra?” I asked.</p><p>~ “No. She had some things to do, but I trained with Lucas and Mayra.” </p><p>“Who are Lucas and Myra?” I wrinkled my nose. </p><p>~“They're the soldiers we ate breakfast with us this morning. So did you spend all day with Solas?” </p><p>“Yeah I guess.”</p><p>~ “He’s a bit strange isn't he.” </p><p>“I think he's really interesting. I enjoy talking to him.”</p><p>~ “You believe all his stories about spirits and such?” </p><p>“I do.”</p><p>~ “You know the Chantry teaches that all spirits are evil.”</p><p>“Yeah well they also teach that all mages are evil, don't they?”</p><p>~ “All mages have the capacity to be evil.”</p><p>“Just like all other people. Don't see why they have to kidnap mages and put restrictions on their magic.” Adam must've sensed my growing anger because he decided to back off. </p><p>~ “Look all I’m saying is be careful with him. You can't trust everything he says.” </p><p>I grunted and let him lead me into the tavern. It was packed with soldiers at any table, loud conversations nearly drowning out the bard. A dark haired soldier with a wide smile waved Adam over and indicated to an empty seat at the table. When the soldier realized Adam had company he quickly stole a chair from another table and stuck it besides the one he'd been saving.</p><p> As I sat down he stretched his hand out to me. “I’m Lucas. Pleased to meet you.”</p><p>I politely shook it and smiled. “I’m Lyssa. Nice to meet you too.”</p><p>Lucas winked at me as he withdrew his hand and then he nodded towards the woman sitting next to him. </p><p>“This is Myra,” he said.</p><p>Myra, a buff woman with blond hair braided tightly behind her, nodded at me from behind her drink. </p><p>“So,” Lucas said, “we’re hoping you have amazing stories like your brother.” </p><p>I tried to offer a chuckle. “ Whatever stories I have I’m sure Adam can tell them better- if he hasn't done so already.” </p><p>“It's true,” Adam said, leaning in. “I am a great storyteller.” </p><p>A mug was slammed down as Varric joined the table. “Is that so?” He jabbed at Adam. </p><p>From then on the battle of storytelling went on. Varric would tell one of his and Adam would reply with one of his own, each time blurring details and exaggerating fights more and more. I thought about correcting him but I figured it wouldn't go over well. </p><p>As time went on they got drunker and louder and as the noise grew so did my headache. </p><p>At some point someone stumbled and spilled their drink on me, and I decided it was time to call it a day. I tried telling Adam I was leaving but he couldn't hear me over his own words so I gave up and pushed my way out the door. </p><p>I stood outside for a moment, enjoying the quiet of the night. I let go of a breath and headed towards my cabin, hoping I wouldn't freeze to death before I got there. </p><p>As I entreated I noticed there was something in my bed. I got closer to realize it was a long and beautiful brown coat. I pulled it up in front of me- it seemed to be my size. </p><p>I tried it on to be surprised at how warm and comfortable it was. I took it off and got ready for bed. I fell asleep wondering who had left it there. </p><p>I was back in the circle. The halls were empty but I could hear people running behind me. They were chasing after me. </p><p>I ran as fast as I could but it still wasn't fast enough. I could hear the pounding of boots growing closer and closer until I felt long fingers wrap around my hair, yanking me back. </p><p>I screamed and tried to blast fire at the templars that surrounded me, but as the energy gathered in my hands someone stepped on my arm, hard. I cried out and started thrashing. </p><p>Hands held me making sure my palms were face down to avoid being burned by my spells.</p><p>A hand wrapped itself around my throat, squeezing. </p><p>‘You know what happens to mages that don't follow rules don't you?” </p><p>A hard slap across my face made my vision blurry for a couple seconds.</p><p>'They'll make you a Tranquil.’ </p><p> </p><p>I woke with a start. My heart pounded in my chest and I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. </p><p>“Not a Tranquil. Maker please not a Tranquil.” I pressed the palm of my hands against my eyes, trying to push away the bad dream. </p><p>I don't know how much time passed before I calmed myself down. </p><p>I pulled my face up off my hands and looked out the window. The sun was already out. </p><p>I got ready, making sure to put on my new coat, and grabbed my bag, remembering that we'd be leaving for the Hinterlands today. </p><p>I headed to Adam’s cabin and knocked. </p><p>There was a pause and some grumbling followed by some crashing. </p><p>“Adam? Are you ok?” I called out. </p><p>A couple more seconds passed before Adam opened the door just enough to peek his head out. He winced at the light. His hair was a mess sticking in every which way. </p><p>~ “Yep. All good.” His voice sounded strained and raspy, like he'd just woken up. “Hey why don't you uh go to Harritt and see if he has our stuff ready?”</p><p>“Who's Harritt?”</p><p>~ “The blacksmith by the stables, Maker don't you ever pay attention to anything around you?”</p><p>He shut the door and I swore I heard another voice inside. I sighed, making my way to the blacksmith, Harritt. </p><p>I was glad to see that I could wear my new coat over the armor Harritt was giving me. </p><p>“I could also get you a new staff.” He said.</p><p>I frowned. “What's wrong with my staff?”</p><p>I'd actually gotten my staff in the back in the circle. I'd hated it at the time but after a while I recognized it for the useful tool it was. </p><p>Harritt pointed at some cracks that spidered from the top. My staff was made of wood and the top branched out in a carved design of a tree with a crystal in the middle. I had once been forced to use it to fend off a bear and it'd received some heavy damage in that fight. </p><p>“How much would it cost?” I asked.</p><p>I made a sound at the price he gave and declined. </p><p>I jogged back over to the cabin I’d slept in to change quickly before giving Adam his new armor, sword and shield. I was panting by the time Adam took it off my hands.</p><p>“How in the void is that so heavy? How do you even fight?” I wheezed.</p><p>Adam chuckled. “Heavy equipment means you can take heavy hits. Come on I’m starving.” </p><p>Adam scarfed his food down like a hungry street dog that had just been given a roasted duck, clearly excited to get out and face the day. He started rushing me through my own meal when a soldier came in and informed us that a war council meeting had been called and our presence was requested. </p><p>I shoved as much food as I could in my mouth and followed after Adam who was already halfway through the door. </p><p>As we made our way over I took a moment to appreciate the fact that I was not shivering already and took a mental note to find out who had given me the coat to me and thank them.</p><p>Leliana, Cassandra, Josephine and Cullen were already in the war room when we walked in. </p><p>I shut the door behind me and when I turned around I noticed Cullen was looking at me. He brought up a hand against his face, trying to hide a smile and I wondered if I’d gotten some food in my face.</p><p>I waited until everyone turned their attention to Adam before wiping my face. </p><p>Adam and the others talked about mage and Templar fighting in the Hinterlands and warned us of a dragon northeast we should avoid for the time being. </p><p>The meeting was swift and as I exited Josephine approached. </p><p>“Ah I see the coat fit you perfectly- I do have a knack for these things.” She laughed. </p><p>~ “Oh I didn't know you got this coat from me thank you.” </p><p>“Don't thank me- thank Commander Cullen, he's the one that requested it for you. I'm surprised he didn't give it to you himself.” </p><p>And with that, she excused herself and walked away, leaving me once again surprised by Cullen's actions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We spent about two weeks in the Hinterlands, after finding mother Giselle we went to find a horsemaster and ended running a couple errands for people that needed help and oddly even involved meeting some cultists. </p><p>When we came back I went to bathe and change out of my armor, promising Adam and Cassandra to meet them in the war room shortly. We were making a brief stop here in Haven before meeting with people from the chantry in Val Royeaux.  </p><p>As I approached the chantry I saw a crowd had gathered just in front of the door. There was some shouting and I pushed through to see a Templar and a Mage. I carefully pulled my staff and pretended to lean against it, prepared to defend the mage at a moment’s notice. </p><p>“Your kind killed the most holy!” The Templar sneered. </p><p>~ “Lies! Your kind let her die!” Roared back the Mage. </p><p>“Shut your mouth Mage!” The Templar reached for his sword and I started stepping forward when I saw him being shoved back by a gloved hand. Cullen was standing between us, holding both his hands up should anyone make a move. </p><p>~“Enough!” He shouted. </p><p>The Templar took a step back, surprised. “Knight Commander.”</p><p>~“That is not my title! We are not Templars any longer. We are all part of the Inquisition.” </p><p>The crowd started to disperse when chancellor Roderick emerged from between two people. “And what does that mean, exactly?” </p><p>~“Back already chancellor? Haven't you done enough?” Cullen redirected his furious glare towards chancellor Roderick. </p><p>“I’m curious Commander as to how your Inquisition, and it's “herald”, will restore order as you've promised.” </p><p>~“Of course you are.” He turned his attention back to the crowd. “Back to your duties all of you.” As the crowd fully dispersed Cullen spoke to chancellor Roderick once more. “Mages and templars were already at war. Now they’re blaming each other for the Divine’s death.”</p><p>“Which is why we require a proper authority to guide them back to order.”</p><p>~ “Who, you? Random clerics who weren’t important enough to be at the Conclave?”</p><p>“The rebel Inquisition and it’s so-called ‘Herald of Andraste’? I think not.”</p><p>It was at this point I stepped in, my anger and resentment towards the chantry getting the best of me. “If the “proper” authority hadn’t completely failed, the conclave wouldn’t have been needed.”</p><p>“So you suggest I blame the Chantry and exalt a murderer? What of Justice?” Roderick glared back at me with disdain. The same disnain Templars had used to look at me. I curled my fingers into fists and tried to stop them from catching on fire. </p><p>~ “That won’t help restore order in the here and now.” Said Cullen. </p><p>“Order will never be restored so long as this rebellion is allowed to fester.” Said chancellor Roderick before leaving. </p><p>It was then that Leliana and Cassandra arrived for the war meeting, and we all headed inside. </p><p>Once in the war room everyone was discussing whether we should head to Val Royeaux or not. </p><p>“It could be some sort of trap,” I warned. “What's to stop them from arresting us as soon as we get there?”</p><p>~ “It's a risk we have to take,” said Adam “right now we need allies and if we get to them others might join us as well.”</p><p>Cassandra nodded and then turned to the others. “It's decided then, I will go with them to Val Royeaux.” </p><p>“Very well,” said Cullen “be careful.” </p><p>And as we left I couldn't help but feel like those words were directed more at me than anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Val Royeaux was a mess, not the one I expected but a mess nevertheless.  The chantry rejected us and the Templars rejected them in return. I suppose the only good thing we got out of the trip was an ally in the form of a mischievous elf with frayed clothes and an uneven haircut; her name was Sera and I supposed I liked her well enough. </p><p>Once we arrived back at Haven Leliana, Josephine and Cullen greeted us in the war room, reminding us that we still had the opportunity to ally with either Mages or Templars.</p><p>I was about to speak up against the Templars when Adam immediately chose to speak with the Mages. I gave a sigh of relief, suddenly realizing how uneasy I'd been at the idea of more Templars being around all the time. Cullen had proven that not all Templars were engulfed by cruelty and animosity towards mages, but I still wasn't ready to welcome all of them with open arms. </p><p>And so it was set that in a day we'd been going back to the Hinterlands to speak with enchanter Fiona. </p><p>Before leaving Leliana approached, expressing concerns over missing Grey Wardens. We promised to look into it while we were in the Hinterlands. </p><p>That evening Adam and I ate with Sera and we chatted for a bit about her friend, or the Friends of Red Jenny to be accurate. I found the whole concept quite interesting and I surprised myself by actually engaging in the conversation. After a while Adam excused himself to go say hi to a couple of his soldier friends, and I waved at Lucas and Myra from across the room before excusing myself for the night. </p><p>As I walked back to my cabin I realized Sera had been going the same way, and we paused at the same door. </p><p>“Well this is awkward,” I joked “I think you've misplaced your sleeping quarters.” </p><p>Sera snorted “I think we're roommates.” </p><p>“I guess we are.” </p><p>I got ready for sleep as Sera immediately leapt onto her bed. “So, tell me. You've been here for a while yeah?”</p><p>“I spent a couple days here, then my brother and I went to the Hinterlands and Val Royeaux, and we just came back today. How do you like so far, on your first day?”</p><p>~ “Oh it's alright. Too many serious people around for my taste. But tell me, how are the ladies?”</p><p>“The ladies?”</p><p>~ “Yeah come on there have to be some hot ones around here. You must tell me who they are.” I blushed a bit at this comment, thinking of some soldiers I'd seen around. “Unless of course you've got someone saved up for yourself. You just point them out and I'll make sure to stay away yeah?” </p><p>“No ladies on my sights.” I chuckled. “But we are surrounded by a bunch of soldiers, many who are incredibly buff and muscular if that's what you're into.” </p><p>Sera laced her fingers against the back of her head and leaned back. “Do you'll think they'll let us watch as they train? Doing push ups and stuff?” </p><p>“You can pretend to be teaching me archery if you want?” </p><p>~ “Now you’re talking!” She exclaimed, “I knew there was a reason I liked you!” </p><p>We stayed up talking for a bit, where it was mainly me asking about funny stories of things she'd done to nobles. At one point she'd poured manure into a nobleman’s bed sheets, I think that one was my favorite one. I laughed until I faded to sleep. </p><p>I was in the middle of a forest trail and rain was dripping down on me. I started walking following the trail until I reached a beautiful lake that looked like it could almost extend past the horizon. I was about to keep going when I saw something shifting in the water. </p><p>I frowned, getting closer. </p><p>I could see figures under the surface, but I couldn't make out their shape. I knelt down, trying to get a closer look and stopped.</p><p>The reflection in the water wasn't my own. Amber eyes and an orange jacket looked back at me. </p><p>I woke and stared at the ceiling for a short while before shifting, watching a single ray of sunshine passing through the window illuminating a small column all the way to my bed. I twirled my fingers and watched the way the light refracted off them, enjoying a couple moments of peacefulness before the day began. </p><p>As I got ready I heard Sera shift in her bed as she turned to look at me. “Mornin” she grumbled. </p><p>I waited for her to get ready and told her to save us seats in the tavern while I went to look for Adam. I started walking over to his cabin when I noticed him leaning against a wall talking to Lucas. He had a stupid grin in his face but his eyes looked soft. Adam had always been easygoing, seeming to be relaxed at any given situation, but even I was surprised at his demeanor towards Lucas.</p><p>Adam saw me coming over and he and Lucas met me halfway. </p><p>“Hey,” I said “I was just seeing if you were eating breakfast with us.”</p><p>~ “Us?” Adam raised his eyebrows at me.</p><p>“Yeah, Sera and I. Turns out we have the same sleeping quarters.” </p><p>~ “Here I thought you made some friends.” </p><p>“Hey she is. I think.”</p><p>We all ate together but once we were the tavern I went back to simply listening to the others talk. </p><p>“Well then!” Sera exclaimed after finishing her meal. “I think it's time for archery lessons!” She looked at me eager and expecting, so I started getting up, ready to leave, when Adam interjected. </p><p>~ “Archery? Lyssa?” He snorted. “I tried to teach her myself once and she ended up with a red mark on her face for a week.” </p><p>I paused, remembering the way I'd accidentally pulled too hard and the whole bow had snapped against my face. “Maybe I just had a bad teacher.” I joked.</p><p>This actually made Adam chuckle. “Me? Bad at something? Impossible!” </p><p>I rolled my eyes and laughed as Sera and I left. </p><p>Turns out even Sera couldn't help with my archery skills and, after one too many broken arrows and near misses, I was kicked off the archery range. I sighed and stood back, watching as Sera offered to teach a few tricks to Myra.  </p><p>It didn't take me long to realize that Cullen was also nearby, a frown in his face as he spoke to captain Rylen. They parted ways and he seemed to be heading towards new recruits when he spotted me. </p><p>I offered a smile and a small wave as he approached me. </p><p>“Good morning, Commander.”</p><p>~ “Good morning, Lady Trevelyan.” He offered a smile of his own. </p><p>A couple moments of silence followed before we both tried speaking at the same time. He cleared his throat.</p><p>~ “Please, go ahead.”</p><p>“I never got the chance to thank you for my coat. It's been very useful, especially here in Haven.”</p><p>His smile widened for a heartbeat before hiding it altogether. “I'm glad to hear it's been useful. I take it you're not used to the cold?” </p><p>~ “I’m not. My brother and I mainly stayed in warm places and even when it did get cold we would camp out in the forest so I was able to make flames to keep warm. That's harder to do that here, where everyone is afraid of magic.” </p><p>“I’ve seen the suffering magic can inflict. I’ve treated mages with distrust because of it – at times without cause. That was unworthy of me. I’ll try not to do so here. Not that I want mages moving through our base completely unchecked. We need safeguards in place to protect people – including mages – from possession, at the least.” </p><p>I gave a heavy sigh. “I understand the fear of magic. I know it can be unpredictable and have disastrous consequences which lead to a certain level of...caution. But the way things were at the circle…” I looked away and brought one hand up to my cheek, fingers tracing my scar, while the other clenched around my stomach. “Templars had too much power and not enough oversight. There was no way for mages to formally complain about Templars that abused that power, and if someone spoke out it'd just make them angrier at you.”</p><p>He nodded. “There were reports of Templar abuse, I just... There was so much going on- I… I wish I’d look into it sooner. It could've changed things.” </p><p>I looked down at my boots, unsure as to what I should say. “Why did you become a Templar?” I finally asked. </p><p>“I could think of no better calling than to protect those in need. I used to beg the templars at our local Chantry to teach me. At first they merely humored me, but I must have shown promise. Or at least a willingness to learn. The Knight-Captain spoke to my parents on my behalf. They agreed to send me for training. I was thirteen when I left home.”</p><p>I gave a dry chuckle. “I guess it must be a Templar tradition to take thirteen year olds- that's when they picked me up too.”</p><p>“I wasn’t the youngest there. Some children are promised to the Order at infancy. Still, I didn’t take on full responsibilities until I was eighteen. The Order sees you trained and educated first.” </p><p>I frowned, trying to imagine what life as a Templar was like. “Do templars do anything besides hunt mages?” </p><p>“Templars protect against the dangers of magic. Before the Order left the Chantry, that meant serving in a Circle. They were also tasked with tracking apostates or fighting demons inevitably summoned by the weak or malicious…” </p><p>I asked as much as I could about Cullen’s life, suddenly engulfed by curiosity, trying to figure out just what kind of man he was, and in turn he asked about my life as well. </p><p>“So you never got to see your parents after being taken by the Templars?” </p><p>I shook my head, surprised at how easy it was to talk to Cullen. If anyone else had asked that question I would have probably gotten misty eyed, and changed the subject. “Adam said it was too dangerous to go back home and we couldn't find a way of getting word back from them, since we moved around so much.” </p><p>“Perhaps Jocelyn could find a way to send a letter to them.” </p><p>I looked back at him, dumbfounded. By the Maker why hadn't I thought of that? “Do you really think she would do that? Even if it didn't involve the Inquisition?” </p><p>He nodded at me. “Of course.” </p><p>I grinned. “What about you? Do you write to your family?”</p><p>“Not as often as I should, but I know they're in Ferelden.”</p><p>“You know Adam and I were there for a while. I liked it around there.” </p><p>“Do you have a favorite place that you've visited?” </p><p>“Not in particular. I do remember passing through Val Royeaux once though. I snuck out at night and I watched the most important people in the kingdom enter the Winter Palace. I was entirely awestruck by all the outfits and people and just how perfect everything seemed to be. I sat out most of the night wondering what it'd be like to be inside, dancing and drinking and laughing. Completely carefree.” I giggled, caught in the memory. </p><p>I turned my attention back to Cullen who was looking at me with a warm expression and soft smile, like he too, had somehow been caught in the memory with me. He looked like he was about to speak when a soldier came up, demanding his urgent attention. </p><p>He flashed me a final side smile as he excused himself, and left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know Sera is canonically super scared of magic and hates everything that has to do with it but,,, I wanted her to be friends with mc 🥺👉🏼👈🏼</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I went to find Josephine and asked her about sending letters to my parents. She assured me that she would be able to reach them without any problem at all and that I could give her the letter as soon as I was ready. I thanked her immensely and headed to the tavern, a light spring in my step. </p><p>I'd been lost in thought, thinking of the things I could tell my parents. I smashed against someone. Knocked back, I looked up to see Adam staring at me, an amused smile splattered on his face.</p><p>“You know most people prefer to look where they're going to, you know, avoid slamming against other people. I highly recommend it. Might avoid some accidents too, like walking into a sword- or even worse an angry Cassandra.” </p><p>I rolled my eyes and tried to pretend to be hurt but I couldn't stop smiling. “Adam I just talked to Josephine, she said we can send letters to mother and father! Isn't that wonderful? I can't wait to tell them everything!” I threw my head back and laughed. “Wait until they hear you're the Herald of Andraste!” </p><p>I stopped my laughter for a couple seconds to glance at Adam, waiting for him to crack a joke. But he didn't, instead he held a tight smile, his hands clasped behind his back. </p><p>“What's wrong?” I asked.</p><p>“Just worried they'll consider it blasphemy. They probably won't be happy at all, especially considering the Chantry has pronounced me a heretic.”</p><p>“Oh… should I not mention it then?” </p><p>He took a deep breath and let it go, appalled, looking like he was being forced to choose between going a week without food or a week without fighting. </p><p>“No. It's alright,” He finally said. “I suppose they will find out sooner or later. Well if you excuse me I was going to ask Cassandra for a rematch.” He ruffled my hair and walked away. </p><p>I made my way to the tavern where I sat down and started to write. </p><p>A couple hours later and I had multiple pages completely recalling everything that had happened since I last last saw my parents. I stared back at my own words, laid across each page, feeling a tightness in my chest. I’d missed them so much. </p><p>I stepped out of the tavern fully intending to go give my letter to Josephine, but I realized it was already dark out. I sighed, disappointed that I'd have to wait until tomorrow to have them sent out.</p><p>Instead I went back to my quarters where Sera was already bunkered down. </p><p>“There you are!” She exclaimed as I came in. She had a big, goofy grin. </p><p>~“Slip manure into anyone else's bed sheets today?” I joked.</p><p>“Even better! Did you see that soldier I was talking to earlier?”</p><p>~“Myra yeah she's friends with Adam.”</p><p>“Well we spent a while talking- it was great!” </p><p>~“Shall I get ready for another round of archery practice tomorrow?”</p><p>“Maker no!” She laughed. “Trying to teach you archery is among the worst ideas I've ever had.” </p><p>~ “Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad.” I poured.</p><p>“No it was worse! A child with a blindfold could do better than you at archery.”</p><p>After that she spent a while making fun of my archery skills. When it finally seemed like she had exhausted her imagination on the matter I told her about talking to Cullen, and writing to my parents. </p><p>“Are you nervous?” She asked after a couple moments of silence. </p><p>~ “Nervous? Why would I be nervous?” </p><p>“I dunno. It's been all this time. You don't worry they've moved on after all this time? What if they even had more kids since then?” </p><p>~ “You think they've replaced me?!” My cheeks burned. “That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard of.” I huffed and pulled myself into bed, pulling the covers and my pillow over my head, ready to ignore whatever words Sera had left. </p><p>‘You don't think they've moved on after all this time?’ Echoed around in my head, haunting me until I fell asleep.</p><p>It was raining, thunder roaring in the distance. It was hard to pull my feet off the mud as I walked, making me feel like there were people holding on to my legs, trying to stop me from taking a single step. The wind started to shove me backwards, making me lose two steps for each four that I walked. Fear gripped me and for a moment I panicked at the thought of being lost in this storm forever.</p><p> I spotted a fire burning inside a cave at a distance. </p><p>I approached until I saw two figures huddling together, trying to keep warm close to the fire.  </p><p>“Hello. Do you mind if I stay here with you? Until the storm passes at least?” I said as I entered the cave. I looked at them, waiting for a response but neither of them acknowledged my existence. I tried getting their attention a couple more times but nothing seemed to work.</p><p>They seemed to be completely awake and aware of their surroundings. I tried to get a hold of one of their shoulders and my fingers went through. I gasped and sat back. </p><p>I took a moment to stare at them. The first figure was a human man with a round face and green eyes. His red hair was curly and wet, releasing occasional droplets that looked like tears as they trekked down his face. His arm was wrapped around a beautiful elf girl with brown skin and golden eyes. She had high cheekbones smattered with freckles that looked like stars. They both looked weary and scared.</p><p>“I bet you regret coming with me now.” The young girl whispered. </p><p>The boy turned to look at her, as if trying to tell if she was joking. “No of course not. I’d never regret being with you, Angelie. I love you.”</p><p>The girl looked up at him with wide eyes, trying to read his expression. “I love you too.” </p><p>The two kissed, wrapping their arms around each other, holding on like they were both terrified the wind might sweep the other away. </p><p>I was woken up by the sound of knocking on the door. </p><p>I opened my eyes to see that Sera was gone. I stared at her bed for a moment, wondering where she'd gone, before the knocking became more persistent. </p><p>I opened the door to find Adam on the other side, he offered a wide smile. </p><p>“Breakfast time!” He sang out before turning around and leaving me to get dressed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an idealized version so Vivienne doesn't exist &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>